


Furyan Past and Future

by Tau_Braxiatel



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Necromongers, Past Relationship(s), Post Chronicles of Riddick, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau_Braxiatel/pseuds/Tau_Braxiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six and a half years since what happened on the sands and Riddick's since crash landed on a planet with a merc outpost. With no probability of the Necromongers retrieving him, Riddick comes up with a plan to get himself out. But when a second merc ship arrived carrying someone he thought lost and a startling revelation with them, Riddick will have to decide between his usual cut loose and run scheme or the future of the Furyan race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite what I was intending but there's fluff at the end for you Casey dear.

Riddick watched as the second ship sat down on the dusty field. Jackal growled and Riddick shushed her with a hand to her head. Her fur still bristled up though and Riddick didn't blame her. He hadn't counted on this many mercs showing up for him.

The second ship started unloading and Riddick twitched as he caught a look at the head merc. He looked like -

"Billy! Grab your and the little one's gear and come on!"

"Christ's sakes we're coming!"

Riddick half rose from his hiding spot before he remembered himself and laid back down.

"Shazza baby come on!" Johns called at the ship. There were a few small thumps and a kid, no more than six maybe, tumbled out of the ship wearing black overall shorts and a striped long sleeves with a bag slung over her shoulders, a pair of goggles on her eyes and some neon yellow sneakers. "Come on baby," Johns held his hand out and Shazza grabbed it.

"I don't remember this outpost being on any of the Guild safe house lists." Johns mentioned to his father as Shazza began to twist her head to look around at the new terrain.

"Abandoned after an accident with the local mud monsters," Boss replied with a snort. He leaned closer to his son and muttered, "Keep Shazza close, I don't trust this lot as far as I can throw them." Johns nodded as his grip on Shazza's small hand tightened slightly.

As Boss and Johns talked Shazza slipped her hand out of her father's and took a few small steps towards Riddick's hiding place, her ears twitching as she faintly picked up Jackal's growls. Without meaning to, Riddick's eyes met hers through the goggles and he felt like the ground beneath him shook slightly.

"Shazza baby!" Johns called. Shazza turned back around and looked at him in question. "See something?"

"No papa." She said quietly.

"Alright come on," Johns picked her up, bag and all. "You remember the escape route?"

"Up through the vents, onto the roof, back to the skiff and then stay there until you come and get me or the signal to leave on my own is heard," Shazza recited obediently.

"Good girl," Johns praised.

Riddick waited until they were in the outpost before slipping off, Jackal faithfully trotting at his heels. It wasn't until he was back at the cave and deep in that he allowed himself to feel the shock. The timeline added up, Shazza wasn't anymore than six, six and a half years old. Last time he and Johns had done it had been six and a half years ago, just before Johns'd slapped some cuffs on him and headed for the prison and the shit that followed the second they boarded the ship.

But John's had been dead! Well not if Johns had anything to say about it and not if Boss had tracked him down fast enough which only left the question of how the baby - how Shazza survived.

Riddick's lips twitched up into a small smile, he had a daughter. A baby girl.

He leaned his head against the cavern wall and daydreamed for a moment.

_Waking up at some ungodly hour to a baby's cries, seeing John's holding a small pink bundle in his room on the Necromonger flag ship, a tiny little thing in a soft onesie taking shaky steps towards him with Johns hands helping her, running to her room one morning as she screams and finds her grey eyes are now shined like his. Shazza learning how to run how to throw a knife how to fight how to read. Shazza and her neon sneakers scampering around the dark halls of the Necromonger ships. Shazza with siblings, two little twin boys, helping them to walk and run and read and everything in life. Shazza curled up in his arms, her tiny head pillowed on his chest as he reads a story to her. Him and Johns waking up to tiny hands and knees clambering over them as soft mutters of nightmares filter through, him and Johns in his bed with Johns stomach just starting to round from Shazza's siblings and Shazza herself chattering away to the small bump._

For one peaceful moment, Riddick allowed himself to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=17781953&id=191143134 
> 
> Here's Shazza's outfit!


	2. Chapter 2

"The kid freaks me out. She's too quiet." Santana muttered as he eyed the little girl. She was sitting primly in a chair at the small table in the safe-house, an emptied MRE neatly stuffed back into its packing before her. She wasn't doing anything else either, simply sitting there, her eyes hidden by the dark goggles she was wearing. 

"I think she's sweet," Luna volunteered. Santana turned and stared at him until the young man flushed and ducked his head. When Santana looked back, the girl was gone. 

"What the fucking-?!" He sputtered as he looked around and even checked out the windows, but she had disappeared. He never even thought to look up at the ceiling. If he had, he'd've notice a pair of shining silver eyes looking down on him before heading further into the ventilation shaft. 

~ Riddick ~ 

Jackal was missing. 

He hadn't even sent her off to get something, the damn dog had simply up and vanished to Riddick's consternation. 

"Damn it." He muttered. 

As soon as he got off the planet he was getting that damn mutt a leash and a collar. One with a bell on it depending on how irritated he was when he finally got around to getting it. 

~Safe House~ 

"The dog is back!" One of Santana's men called. 

Santana grabbed his gun and stepped out the door right as a stick flew past his face. 

"Fetch!" It was the kid, crouched in a small divot of dirt, goggles still hiding her eyes. 

The damn mutt chased after it, proudly trotting back with the stick clamped firmly in its jaws. The kid petted the dog's head as Santana watched in amazement. 

"Shazza!" Johns, the younger, stepped out calling the girl's name. The dog growled before trotting off, stick still firmly clamped in its mouth. 

"Yes daddy?" She asked, still watching the dog leave. 

"Inside, you know the rules," John's reminded her. 

"Yes daddy." Shazza stood and went back inside, posture straight as an arrow. Johns kept an eye on her as she headed inside, posture screaming his mistrust of the other group. He patted her head as she passed and she preened at the affection.

"Good girl," he mumbled. Santana scowled.

"Where's the dog?" Luna piped up.

"Damnit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I'm glad you all commented and gave kudos! It's deeply appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
